


The Characters And The Fandom

by IWP_chan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: inspired by a tag on tumblr 'the guardians represent the fandom'. Some of the characters and what they represent of the fandom. Crack.





	

_I was on tumblr and there was a post about a doujin and a tag that said that the guardians represent the fandom and this was born._

Summary: inspired by a tag on tumblr 'the guardians represent the fandom'. Some of the characters and what they represent of the fandom. Crack.

**WARNINGS: UNBETAED, LANGUAGE, FANGIRL TERMS (fic, rec, feels; etc…), CRACK, NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

.

 **Tsuna:** as the manga/anime.

 **Gokudera:** the one who becomes a fan from the very first beginning.

(I will die for this. Juudaime, my precious. I will go down with this fandom. Actually. No. How could I?! This fandom will never go down!)

This one is very obsessive.

Keeps tabs on any news.

Defends the fandom from attacks by fans from other fandoms.

(I'll obliterate these bastards for you, Juudaime. JUUDAIMEEEE.)

Does not care about the disliked/not well-liked parts of the fandom because Juudaime is Juudaime- err, because KHR is KHR.

( _Stupid manga, how dare you end with so many loose ends? You're so useless._ I'LL FUCKING BLOW YOU TO KINGDOM COME!)

Noticeable ideas used in headcanons/Aus/fics:

  * Benevolent!Tsuna.
  * Decimo!Tsuna.



(Juudaime is Juudaime, you bastards.)

  * Tsuna rules the world via: Too Cute.



This fan's works are completely literate; and whatever research needed is always done.

Hates badly written fics, Mary-Sues and Self-Inserts.

Fangirling/fanboying: level { **LOYAL PUPPY** }

 **Yamamoto:** this one reads the manga for entertainment and humor.

(Hahaha, this is fun. I should do this again.)

Participates in: role-play.

(Hahaha, this Mafia role-play game is fun.)

 **Ryohei:** this fan is (EXTREEEEME!) proactive.

Copies the moves shown.

Likes the fighting scenes.

Participates in: cosplay.

 **Lambo:** the kid who wants to read the manga but a responsible adult stops them.

(Because: Supervision. Blood. Violence. Also nudity. Can't forget about the nudity.)

 **TYL!Lambo:** finally gets to read the manga; now wants to read fanfiction.

(But no. They can't. Not yet. Because: Supervision.)

 **Chrome:** the first timer.

First step into their first fandom ever.

Still innocent.

Writed fluffy drabbles.

Draws cute fanart.

(B-bossu. Blush.)

 **Mukuro:** the fan who enjoys the humor.

Likes to troll but is always aware of the Mafia's true and dark nature.

Writes angst, real Mafia AUs and horror.

Writes the characters in shades of grey.

(Kufufufu.)

 **Hibari:** the fan who actually concentrates on the characters' weaknesses (Herbivore.), strengths (Carnivore.), development (Omnivore.), the bonds between the characters and fluff.

(Can't forget about the little animals.)

Keeps an order of the main plot points.

Fics tend to concentrate on character development and characters bonding with each other. Genres vary from fluff to angst. They contain prose, are very beautiful and guaranteed to give you feels.

(MY BABIES!)

Well known on fanfiction.

Their fics are always on any half-decent rec list. 

 **Reborn:** the biggest troll and ultimate genre savvy.

The one who makes crack prompts and Aus, writes them and makes them turn out rather decently.

Nothing is safe from this one, be it giving prompts, making Aus, writing fics, editing pics, role-playing and cosplaying.

Likes to venture into crossovers a lot.

 **Nana:** the fan's mother who has no idea what the her child is obsessing over is about.

 **Vongola Nono:** the person to introduce the fan into the manga.

 **Dino:** the last fandom the fan was in.

Can only be capable when there is another fan- a.k.a. Romario- to stabilize it.

 **The Varia:** another fandom the fans is introduced to while still in KHR.

Doesn't know what to do.

Result: crossover. A.K.A the ring battles.

 **Vongola Primo:** the plot bunny that spawned KHR.

 **The Vongola famiglia:** the world of KHR.

 **First Generation Guardians:** plot bunnies that didn't spawn a good story so they joined KHR.

(Except:

_Alaude: the coolness factor._

And:

_Deamon: the one to push innocent first timers into the brink of obsession._ )

 **Kyoko:** the fan's sister who knows vague bits because she is a fan's sister.

(There are attempts at seducing her into the manga. Poor Tsuna- err, manga has been trying since chapter 1. KYOKO-CHAN! PLEASE READ ME!)

 **Haru:** the unconventional fan who fell in love with the poor protagonist.

Cosplays all the time.

Has a tendency to write Self-Insert.

Doesn't do much research.

The Gokudera!fan's sworn enemy.

( _YOU WON'T BE MARRYING JUUDAIME! NOW DELETE THIS ABOMINATION YOU STUPID WOMAN!_ HAHI! HARU IS NOT A STUPID WOMAN! AND HARU'S STORY IS NOT AN ABOMINATION!)

 **Shimon Primo:** the friend who helped build the world of KHR.

.

That is all I have. Obviously, some characters are more detailed than others. People are welcome to take this idea and run with it: add more characters, add more _to_ the characters. But please tell me so that I can read it, too?


End file.
